


Destiel Themed Drabbles

by song_of_scrios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_scrios/pseuds/song_of_scrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 words, 5 drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Themed Drabbles

**1: Fright**

It was Halloween. Dean wasn't going to say anything but he truly was scared of the green masks and the fake blood the older kids wore for the costumes. He himself was dressed up like a cowboy - spurs and little fake guns worn at his waist. He held onto his bag that was heavy with candy while with his other he held his mother's hand. She wore a long white dress that was covered in light blue fabric. He had helped her put the white makeup on her arms and face. She was a really pretty ghost.  
Another little boy was coming their way down the side walk. His mother was dressed in red with little horns on her head; but the boy was striking to Dean.  
His hair was sticking in all directions while large brown wings moved as he trotted along beside his mother. His eyes were a brilliant blue. As the two passed each other their eyes met. In that moment the world stopped.  
Next year Dean wasn't scared of monsters anymore.

**2: Expressionistic**

Dean lay in the cheap motel bed, the itchy sheets were pooled around his waist. He turned to see the naked form of the angel next to him. God how he was truly fucked up. He had corrupted this beautiful, pure angel and somehow he couldn't bring himself to regret it.  
Castiel was such a expressionistic being. When he traced his fingers over his lips, his arms, his neck, his everything. Dean never wanted to stop seeing Castiel's expressions. Leaning in he pressed his lips to the angel's forehead and heard the light grumble in his throat. A hand held his.  
Castiel was smiling at him - and Dean smiled right back.

**3\. Cold**

Castiel stood in the snow. It was almost ankle deep and still he stood in the middle of the falling snow. It was beautiful. He didn't feel cold. As he breathed he could see his breath on the air. It was Christmas, a day that he knew humans celebrated as a holiday. The concept was different to him and he didn't understand it really.  
A warm hand grabbed his wrist and he turned to see Dean standing there shivering and looking at him with worry. They didn't need to say anything as he smiled and Dean smiled back. Shrugging off his trench coat he wrapped it around Dean's shoulders. Castiel buried his face into Dean's neck and felt his wings wrap around him. He didn't doubt that Dean could feel them too.  
He felt warm.

**4: Soldier**

He was a soldier of God; an angel - but he hated it, all of it. Castiel stood in his own piece of heaven watching the children play and feel the wind through his wings. He hated these orders he had been given. He hated what Dean had been making him feel. He hated that he loved it when Dean had kissed him.  
He closed his eyes and looked up. It looked like it was going to rain. Doubt burned behind his eyes. he spread his wings and flew.  
He didn't care about orders anymore; only Dean - and he didn't care if heaven would never take him back.

**5\. Lost**

Dean stood looking in on Castiel. The angel was staring at a wall with a blank expression on his face. He looked thinner and his eyes more sullen. He walked in and placed the small crumpled daisy on the table next to the bed. He was sorry, sorry he left, sorry he abandoned him - left him there without a goodbye.  
He was lost without his angel.  
Dean began to cry. A hand touched his face. Blue met green. The angel smiled.  
 _Don't worry. You'll find me again. You always do._

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized I double posted this ( I posted it a while ago when I moved my stuff here) but I never linked it to my masterlist on livejournal (oopsie)


End file.
